You and Me
by KalonaIsADream
Summary: "Naruto... You and will be just fine" Sasuke sighed not regretting giving his old life up to run off with Naruto.    Swearing,sex and BOYXBOY MATERIAL


Hello. I ish back and I've improved the length of my chapters. Proper grammar and proper spelling and a story I can keep up with.

**Disclaimer(s)**

I do **not** own Naruto- Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.

I do **not** own any of the following songs in this fanfiction- Copyright their rightful owners.

I **do** own the story and plot.

Naruto was out at a concert; Sasuke Uchiha's world tour. He was here to see if he could get backstage. He had knew Sasuke since his childhood; well Naruto missed him. Since he was 15 it had been hard for him to have a life without Sasuke. When Naruto stopped thinking. Sasuke belted out in song.

_One night and one more time: Thanks for the memories. Even though they weren't so great; "He tastes like only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time: Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; "See, he taste like you only sweeter"_

Naruto was looking at the slideshow behind Sasuke then a 2 second clip of him and Sasuke appeared: they were pullng stupid faces in the mirror. People turned as they regonised Naruto. Tears started strolling from his eyes as he ran out the door, he just hoped the interval was soon.

_-30 minutes later-_

Naruto was sitting on a bench outside the venue when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Do you remember me?" The man said moving his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered, he was cold. Sasuke passed over his leather jacket he had just been performing in.

"Naruto come inside you look ill. I'm sorry we had to be reunited this way. Get my hand,I'm not having you being taken." Sasuke said dragging Naruto inside. They were lead backstage were Sasuke had to get changed to go back to his hotel.

"Sas..uke? What's all this for? You run off becasue of me. Now you CARE about me? What's wrong. Your Sasuke Uchiha you've always hated me." Naruto yelled,he was getting angry.

"Naruto,. I do care. That was the classic Uchiha act; pretend to hate them,when you like them to get the to like you back because they thinks it sexy that you hate them. What's you phone number?"

"Oh. 07345375669. Bye I need to get off home. Sorry Sasuke." Naruto yelled running franticlly for the nearest exit.

"Wait, I'll give you a lift!"

_-a few minutes later-_

Naruto and Sasuke were avoiding the press to get in to a black jeep. Sasuke's driver drove the car to them. They got in.

"Naruto come here." Sasuke said smirking. He put his hands on Naruto face and kissed him. They put their tongues in to it getting deeper and deeper in their alternate universe. It got to the point were they were lying on the chairs in Sasuke's car Sasuke over Naruto. They lifted up breathless.

"What'cha say do you wanna sleep at my house tonight?" Sasuke said, he had the biggest smirk.

"Can't my parents wanted me back half an hour ago. Sorry." Naruto slammed his front door and ran up to his room. He lay down on his bed thinking about the past events. Naruto was happy, really happy. He slid down into his bed, holding his phone waiting for Sasuke to phone. Sure enough he rang.

"Sasuke. That was magical. Sorry I couldn't stay because my parents don't like me going anywhere. I would have loved to though, it's just when I was 15 I ran away to my 'friends house' when I was actually on a suicide route."

"Oh right Naruto. It was magical though, we could be having it all here. Maybe an other time." Sasuke grunted.

"SHIT! I have to put you on hold my mother is coming. Bye." Naruto rambled down the phone.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" His mother Kushina yelled at him.

"Do you want the truth or the made up story?" Naruto sighed, he guessed he would have to come out one day, might as well be as soon as. "Ok Mom, I was out at the concert when Sasuke approached me and then he gave me a lift home and well we… kissed in the car."

"You what! Your only 17 you shouldn't be getting involved in sexual relationships, especially of the same sex. Naruto do you know what you've done you and Sasuke have went against the rules of both families. I'm afraid I have to give you a day to pack you things and leave the family house. We better not tell your Dad the real reason you are leaving the family house. I'm disappointed." His Mom sighed. Than his Dad came storming in.

"Kushina don't go soft on him. Fuck time to pack. Get your arce down them stairs get a bottle of water and leave. I don't want you in here son; if I can even call you that. You went against the family rules and your curfew. Get out of here; I'm giving you till sunrise. You hear that SUNRISE" Minato yelled. They stormed back into in to their bedroom and started fighting.

"MINATO! He's only out son. He's never gunna perfect,no one is. Not even you. Wow he's gay, I don't care,he's out one and only little son at the end of the day. No one can take that away from you. Just forgive him. Mean I still love him. But let him love who he wants." Kushina patted her husbands back.

"Sorry. I just can't accept that's he's grown up now and he doesn't need us. He's not out Little Knucklehead Naruto. He's mature, sensible and a great young man. I just want grandchildren; sorry we need to keep the name going." Minato said settling down in to bed and switching the lamp off.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." Naruto shouted up the stairs as he slammed the door out the for the last time.

Naruto was gunna miss his family. But wasn't Sasuke his family now. He didn't know it was all so quick. He put Sasuke off hold.

"Sasuke, I was evicted from the house for telling my Mother and Father the truth. Sorry, I guess you don't wanna be seen with a hobo. Cause that's what I am now thanks to my so called 'parents', the ones who are meant to love me no matter what. You still love me? Or you probably didn't in first place did you I'm just the lonely fox kid who no one likes." Naruto yelled down the phone.

"Naruto. Sssssh. Stay were you are. I'll come and pick you up. You know I love you. By the where are you?" Sasuke sighed, he was almost crying; but Uchiha's don't show any emotion.

"Nearly asleep of the pavement outside my house. I love you two." Naruto yawned.

Sasuke got in to the driving seat of his jeep, avoiding all the fans outside his hotel. Sasuke was thinking about how he had missed Naruto sparkling blue eyes and his soft never-brushed blonde spiky hair. That's why he became famous in music he was writing songs about how much he missed certain thing and said person.

Why did he leave your asking your self?

He leaved because Kohona was becoming a drowning place for him. Everyone hated him as he always knew when and where something was going on. He only visited Konoha to see Naruto again. He was back with him now though, nothing else matters.

As he drove along, Sasuke wondered what if Naruto had never come to the concert. Nothing would be happening now. It would be a _normal_ night; worrying about Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Thanks. Is it too long?**


End file.
